Christmas in Disney Land
by theprincess1511
Summary: It's Christmas day, and Percy brings his family out for a day of heartwarming fun in Disney Land! You can only have fun when you're in Disney Land!


And this is a Christmas treat for all of you out there who need some. Sorry, it's kinda late I guess, it's boxing day.

Thanks again to my beta, Venillashiz, for making this happen.

* * *

Percy nursed his usual cup of coffee as he sat at the breakfast table with his family. Annabeth was still brimming with joy at the fact that they had been woken up to a chorus of, "We wish you a merry Christmas", sung by their brood of three. Their youngest, Vivien had led the song, along with her brothers, Luke and Charlie.

Percy smiled at the memory and sipped his coffee, munching on a piece of toast. "…Percy!" He looked up to see Annabeth's grey orbs staring into his. Luke ran up to his parents.

He grabbed his mother's hand, "Mom, we decided that we wanna go to Disney land!" His brothers and sister grinned and nodded their heads vigorously in the background.

Percy choked, "Are you serious? Annabeth? _Disney…Disney land?_ Do you remember the _last_ time we went to Disney land? I think you still have the scar to prove it! Look…" He pointed to her collar bone which did indeed have a small white scar.

Annabeth swatted her husband's hand away. "Percy!" She scowled, "Look, there are going to be so many mortals, it'll completely mask any of our scents." She nodded at their children and bent lower, "Please?" She pouted and waved a hand behind her. Vivien, Luke and Charlie rushed forward and pouted, putting on their puppy-dog eyes, mirroring their mother's expression. "Please Daddy?"

Percy sighed, "The place is crawling with monsters!"

He glanced at his wife and children, "But…I guess we can go." He smiled at them and held out his arms as three bodies crashed into him, knocking over his coffee cup.

* * *

Two hours later found them at the entrance of the magical kingdom itself, Disney Land. They had taken the grey sisters' cab to beat the crowd and were dealing with a very car sick Luke. Apparently, two vomit bags weren't enough and he was emptying the contents of his stomach into a trash can.

Annabeth kissed the top of her very green-looking son's head and gave him a tissue when he finished his business. Grabbing onto his hand, she walked him over to where Percy was buying caps and Mickey-merchandise for his siblings.

"You want this one? But I like the blue one better." Percy whined at his daughter who shook her head.

"No daddy! Wear this one!" She jammed the pink Mickey Mouse ears onto her father who frowned.

"But… Vennie!" He looked over to his son who shrugged, satisfied with his own set of ears. Percy looked up and grinned when he caught sight of Luke. "Hey buddy!" He waved Luke over, "How are you feeling now? How 'bout some Mickey ears?" He ruffled his son's already-messy hair.

Luke smiled, "Sure dad! I'll go look." He ran over to his mother to pull her over to the cart. "Mom! Check these out! Here," He reached up to grab a pair of Minnie mouse ears, "Try these on!" He slipped them on his mother who smiled at her reflection.

"I love them Luke, thank you. Go choose yours!" She laughed as he picked the same pair as his brother.

Percy paid the beaming lady at the counter and picked up his daughter, "Alright kids, Annabeth, let's go!" He waved a map at them, indicating the first ride. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the circle marking 'The Little Mermaid'.

* * *

Annabeth gripped the big sign bearing the words, 'Raging Spirits', hanging on for dear life as her children tugged on her from behind. "Come on mom! Don't be chicken! It's not that scary!"

"Yea, come on mom!" Percy teased from her right.

"No way, kids. Mom doesn't do 360 degree turns." She indicated the sign hanging next to them. "This is where I draw the line." Annabeth crossed her arms and shifted to the side, taking a grumpy Vivien from her father.

"Mom! I wanna ride!" She grumbled as she gripped her mother. Vivien held her hands out to her father who eagerly reached forward for her.

"Yeah, Annabeth, lend her your cap." Percy grinned.

"No," Annabeth held Vivien out of Percy's reach, "Vivien's staying with mom." She twitched her head at the height requirement, hissing, "She can't ride it anyway! And don't try to cheat! You're setting a bad example."

Choruses of, "Aww, mom!", rang out as Annabeth waved her three boys up the steps to the queue for the ride.

Walking over to a bench, Annabeth sat down and hugged her daughter who groaned, "Mommy! I wanna ride with daddy!"

Annabeth adjusted Vivien's Mickey ears and pouted, "You don't wanna stay with mom?"

"Can I have ice-cream?" Vivien glanced at the cart selling Mickey Mouse shaped ice-creams. Annabeth beamed, holding her hand out for Vivien to grab.

"Vanilla or strawberry?"

* * *

When Percy walked shakily off the ride, he spotted his wife and daughter licking ice-cream cones as they leaned back casually.

He straightened up and called out, "Hi girls, we're done." Luke and Charlie popped up from behind him, beaming.

"Mom! Guess what? Dad almost cried on that ride! He was so scared! You should have been there to see his face." They broke off in a round of laughter.

Annabeth snorted, "Not so easy, is it?" She stood up, "So, what's next? I don't want any more of these roller coasters, boys." She looked sharply at Luke and Charlie who shrugged, pointing at their father. Percy stuck his tongue out at them, mouthing '_traitors_'.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled her daughter along, calling behind her back. "Dumbo the flying elephant it is then."

* * *

Percy sighed as they sat down around a fountain, beneath a bronze Mickey mouse. He leaned forward to massage his legs, "I've never walked so much like, _ever._" His children shushed him as the Disney characters began marching, dressed in their Christmas special costumes.

Charlie, Luke and Vivien stood simultaneously, their eyes gleaming and their feet tapping to the Christmas-y beat. Suddenly, a gasp ran through the crowd and they looked up. Vivien giggled happily as the fireworks began. A round of applause went around the spectators as the performers began dancing with even more vigor.

As the firework finale was about to end, Percy glanced over to his wife, practically glowing under the fireworks, and his children, their faces flushed with excitement. His heart was practically exploding with joy as his hand found Annabeth's and their fingers linked. She shifted closer and he put an arm around her.

Christmas at Disney land truly was _magical_.

* * *

Thanks for the read, review!


End file.
